Demasiado Tarde
by Jess Zule
Summary: Cegado por su ira, Shizuo debe aprender a ver mas allá de su propia felicidad, antes de perder a la persona mas importante que tiene en la vida. Shizaya, One-shot, un poco OoC.


Shizuo´s POV

Alguna vez escuche la frase de: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde", es una frase muy usada y que tal vez ya nadie se toma en serio, como yo, me la pasaba oyendo esa frase miles de veces y jamás pensé que algún día, esa frase describiría mi vida, una frase tan absurda, tan cliché, tan realista.

A lo largo de toda este tiempo hemos cometido errores que nos han llevado a fracasar en nuestra relación, pero es ahora que me di cuenta de que realmente te amaba y que aún lo sigo haciendo. ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?, Pasamos del odio al amor y del amor caímos de nuevo al odio.

Nuestro primer error fue hace 1 año aproximadamente, cuando cambiamos nuestras persecuciones diarias por noches de placer con la excusa de humillar al otro y encontrar un punto débil, pero nuestra relación de sexo sin compromiso cambio rotundamente con un simple "Te amo" y es que queríamos estar juntos no solo en la cama, queríamos estar juntos para toda la vida, pero como siempre mi mal carácter y mi tan odiada fuerza fueron el mayor de los problemas.

-Maldito bastardo ¡Venga ya! No te hagas el digno ahora que no te queda- Eran nuestras constantes peleas sin sentido en tu departamento, al cual me había mudado hace 5 meses.

-No me estoy haciendo el digno, es solo que intentar hablar contigo es una completa pérdida de tiempo, tu pequeño coeficiente intelectual no te permite asimilar las palabras- Me enojaba el simple hecho de que hasta en este tipo de situaciones actuaba como si fuera superior a mí.

Me sentía frustrado.

-¡No me trates como si fuera un animal!

-¡Entonces no actúes como uno!- Se notaba que también perdía la calma.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso pulga?- Lo tome del brazo con tal fuerza que su piel se comenzó a tornar roja bajo mi mano.

-¡A que eres un maldito moustro! ¡Y YA SUELTAME!- Forzó su brazo hasta zafarse de mi agarre- ¡Aléjate de mí imbécil! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Izaya dio media vuelta tratando de retomar su camino en vano, ya que al ver que trataba de ignorarme, lo tome por los hombros y en un rápido movimiento ya lo había rebotado contra la pared dejándolo acorralado.

-Tsk- hizo una mueca de dolor pero en ese momento no me importo, la rabia me cegaba.

-Tu no me dejaras aquí como un idiota hablando solo- Quería que él también se sintiera tan culpable como yo – ¡Tienes el mismo mal carácter que yo! ¡ERES igual que yo!

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡Yo no soy un jodido fenómeno rechazado por la sociedad!

Lo golpeé.

No lo soporte más y le di un puñetazo en la cara tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de esquivarlo y tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

Me miró, en sus ojos distinguí unas cuantas lágrimas que no llegaron a salir, en ese momento creí que era por el dolor del golpe y la rabia contra mí, pero es ahora que me doy cuenta de que el dolor no era físico, si no emocional, él sentía una impotencia muy grande al no poder huir de mí en un espacio tan pequeño como lo era aquel departamento, aunque también se sentía muy impotente al ver que nuestro amor se estaba yendo a la mierda.

Paso el tiempo y en cada pelea él salía herido, hubo una ocasión en que me enoje tanto que le tire un mueble encima, tuve que llevarlo con Shinra para que le hiciera unas puntadas en la herida que tenía en la cabeza.

-_Shizuo esto está llegando demasiado lejos_- Me escribía Celty en su tableta.

-No sé a qué te refieres- Decía tratando de evitarla.

-_Tu y yo sabemos a lo que me refiero, Izaya siempre esta lastimado, golpeado y se le nota incluso más cansado que cuando solían pelear en las calles._

-Él se lo busca- Me excusaba.

-_¡Tu buscas la excusa para lastimarlo! Pero él no es de goma, y debes de saber que es tu PAREJA no tu saco de box para liberar tus frustraciones_- Se notaba furiosa y decepcionada.

-…- No sabía que contestarle porque sabía que tenía razón.

-_Él no le ha dicho a Shinra que eres tu quien provoca su daño, él te ama, no esperes perderle para darte cuenta._

Tenía razón, era un idiota, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Debía pensar más en él.

Pero Izaya estaba harto, iba a dejarme y lo supe una semana después, me dijo que estaba cansado de esto, salió del departamento y yo fui tras él.

No me importaba que la gente en la calle me mirara al gritarle a Izaya una disculpa tras otra, rogaba otra oportunidad pero él seguía su camino sin voltear a verme.

-¡Eh sido un idiota! No eh sabido controlarme, pero eso cambiara, lo hare por ti, porque no quiero que sufras más- Estaba desesperado- Joder Izaya, entiende que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Se detuvo.

Volteo a verme con cierta intriga, se encontraba unos 2 metros delante mío, la gente pasaba a nuestro alrededor pero poco me importaba si me escuchaban o no.

-¿Qué tan cierto es lo que dices?-Me cuestiono- ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto Shizu-chan?

-Porque te lo demostrare, voy a demostrarte que no estoy jugando, porque sé que tú me amas, detrás de esa fachada de informante esta la persona que más amo y quiero estar contigo. Eres molesto lo sé, te gusta hacerme enojar y llamarme con ese estúpido apodo de "Shizu-chan", me has metido en bastantes problemas pero todo eso se me olvida al verte cuando sonríes, el verte dormir me tranquiliza y tus ojos me cautivan. Así que SI, soy un idiota Orihara Izaya y te pido que me des otra oportunidad.

Parecía que iba a contestarme, más sin embargo su cara mostraba ¿Sorpresa? No, era… Miedo.

Corrió hacia mí empujándome y haciéndome caer al piso. No entendía nada ¿Que acababa de pasar?

De pronto un estruendoso sonido llego a mis oídos y al ver a la gente vi que no fui el único que lo escucho.

Un disparo.

Mire a mi alrededor y logre divisar un hombre que corría con un arma en la mano, lo había visto antes, era uno de esos tipos con montones de deudas sin pagar a los que Tom-san y yo estuvimos siguiendo.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de que Izaya estaba de pie, delante mío. Iba a levantarme cuando note gotas de sangre en la acera.

Me levante frente a él, pero no me miro, tenía su vista fija en su mano la cual estaba sobre su pecho, el cual sangraba formando un charco de sangre en el suelo. Me miro a los ojos y sonrió. Perdió el equilibro pero lo sostuve a tiempo para que no se cayera. Me arrodille con él en brazos.

Escuche a la gente murmurar alrededor pero no le di importancia, Izaya estaba pálido… no podría creer lo que estaba pasando.

-S-Shizu-chan…-

-Note esfuerces idiota, guarda tu energía, iremos con Shinra, él te curara-

-N-No creo aguantar, Shizu... creo que esto es el adiós ¿no?-

-No digas tonterías, te pondrás bien, volveremos a casa y seguirás siendo la pulga molesta que tanto amo-

Me sonrió con… Ternura

-Lo lamento Izaya, lamento todo lo que te hice- dije mientras mis lágrimas caían sobre él, un nudo en la garganta me impedía hablar claramente.

-No te preocupes, te perdono- dijo esforzándose, la sangre acumulada en sus pulmones comenzó a ahogarlo- nunca espere oírte decir todas esas cosas lindas que dijiste de mí.

-Lo dije porque es verdad te amo y te amare siempre- dije casi en un susurro que solo él podía escuchar.

-¿Podrías decirme más cosas como esas?- Se notaba que luchaba por estar consiente.

Y comencé a hablar, hable sobre todos los momentos que se me vinieron a la mente con él.

-G-gracias…Te amo-

Sentía que me desahogaba con cada palabra que decía con cada recuerdo que venía a mi mente.

Pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que llevaba rato... hablando solo...

"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Que frase tan cliché. Que estúpido fui…

**Bueno aquí está el segundo one-shot que subo aquí n.n **

**Primeramente para dejar claro trate de hacer una temática parecida a mi primer fic, sin embargo no es la segunda parte o algo parecido a menos que ustedes así lo quieran tomar.**

**Perdón la molestia pero… ****NECESITO PEDIRLES ALGO****:**

**Este fic lo escribí un día en la escuela para un concurso en una página Shizaya de Facebook, y sé que es algo que se puede llegar a ver mal, incluso no es propio de mi pedir este tipo de cosas pero los demás concursantes están pidiendo likes a las personas que les gusto su fic aquí en fanfiction, así que si les gusto mi historia ¿Podrían ayudarme con sus likes? Se los agradecería muchísimo TuT. Si desean apoyarme envíenme un PM y les daré en link.**

**Quiero que quede claro que respeto mucho a los demás competidores, incluso admiro a algunos de ellos pero hago esto en vista de que se nos permitió publicar nuestras historias y pedirles a ustedes su apoyo. Al final esto es solo un concurso y no debe convertirse en una guerra. :S**

**Acepto críticas y comentarios de manera constructiva. Gracias a todos por su apoyo y prometo escribir más seguido.**

**Yane!~**


End file.
